The Mystery bank
by Eoduun Cheonsa
Summary: New Chapter: Enter a world of ruin. See through the eyes of two children, one born to be hurt and the other left to die. -triggers-
1. Angel Of Darkness

10 years ago.  
"H-help" the girl called as she closed her eyes and waited for death but it never came she peeked one eye open to see red eyes staring at her the monster lay dead next to both of them "you okay?" The boy asked "yes thanks to you your like a dark knight my dark night" she hugged him "isn't it like night in shiny armor?" he questioned the girl "no... I'm an assassin I can't have girly things DUH" she said giggling "I'm an assassin too" the boy said standing up straighter "oh, well then since you saved my life I owe you it" the girl said "but it will have to wait I don't have my name yet" she said as she stood up "me either" "hey, I have a friend who could help you if you ever need it his names Blackstar tell him I sent you" the girl said pointing to herself "Maka! I'm here let's go" a women called for the girl "goodbye" she said kissing the boys cheek as she left

-present day  
"AOD?" The red eye boy questioned "yeah, angel of darkness. She used to work with the black widow till I started dating her." Black star was next to me looking at the assassins board "she took a high level assassination, it would take our into group plus some to even let death consider it" he added "she's really good at what she does, she told me she wanted to be the best to find the guy that saved her life 10 years ago." The red eye turned to face a girl "soul this is Tsubaki aka the black widow" Blackstar introduced his girlfriend "sup, I'm soul" the red eyed boy told her "he also goes by the dark knight" Blackstar told her "how did you get that name?" Tsubaki asked him  
"A friend gave it to me years ago" soul said "I wanna meet her" he added once again glancing at the name he was drawn too.

"Target locked" she watched as her target left the protection of his home to his car firing a silenced drug the man feel to the ground his 99 men didn't even notice yet quickly she went and picked him up bring his drugged body to her employer for torturing just as she made her escape the 99 men noticed there employer missing "dumb ass " the green eyed angel said this mission went well "here is your pay Angel of Darkness good job and thanks we will be sure to request you again" no violence this time just an easy shot she snickered she walked over to a hill she went here a lot hoping to see him again the one who saved her life "hey," someone whispered she nearly missed it, it was so quit she turned around to face a boy with deep red eyes she froze in her spot weapon to his neck "no...No way" she said dropping her weapon

"Are you sure?" Soul asked Tsubaki "yes every night after her mission she goes to the same place this hill she once told me that was where he saved her... so she goes to see if he will return" Tsubaki said as her an Blackstar left. Soul went to that hill his eyes adjusted to the dark well he saw a figure in black she didn't have anything on her head so you could see her pigtails "hey," I whispered and in a flash a scythe looking thing was up to my neck "no...No way " she said as her weapon dropped her eyes where so green I knew them from somewhere...

Chapter 2  
-10 years ago-  
"Wait, Maka!" The boy called after the running girl she stopped and turned "yes?" She said "there is no reason for you to ever risk your life for me, I'd always save an angel" he said "psh, that's to girly for me" she called back a smirk grew on the young boys face "not if you're an angel of darkness" he said "hmm I guess but I still owe you" she giggled taking off again "who was that?" Her mom asked "someone very important, or at least he will be to me in the future." She said looking back "oh and how do you know that?" Her mom questioned "I can hear the music in his soul. Where's papa?" The girl noticed her father gone "oh, probably with some hussy" the mother replied "music in his soul huh?" The mother mumbled more to herself then her daughter as they left for training. She would never forget the hill...

Present day

"M-Maka?" The red eyed boy asked the girl smiled and bowed "the one and only" she said "so you're the Angel of Darkness?" He questioned "yup, if you're who I think you are then you gave me that name 10 years ago tomorrow" she said looking at the moon. "That would explain why I was drawn to the name" the mumbled "what?" She asked "nothing, so you became a famous assassin huh" he asked standing next to her "yup I hear you are as well, dark knight" she giggled "do you know where that name came from?" He asked remembering bits and pieces from that night "yea, I told you; you were my dark knight for saving me, I still owe you" she said "then go on a mission with me" he said calmly "I I can't" she said looking at the ground "it was nice to see you but I have to go." Before soul could even question her she was gone.

Her green eyes haunted him that night "SOOOOOUUUUULLLLLLL" Patti yelled as she jumped into my arms and kissed me "hey," I said "how was your day?" She said walking to get food "fine and yours?" I asked great she turned to look at me "do me a favor?" "What" "stay. Away. Form. The. Angel. Of. Darkness." She said eyes narrowed "why?" I was confused by her sudden jealousy or whatever "she's bad news. If you want to live stay away, no guy talks to her because of her parents, mostly her dad." Patti said going back to food I guess I'll need to talk to Kidd and Blackstar about this

"Fuck!" I slammed my hand into the punching bag "make your going to hurt yourself." Tsubaki said "I didn't think he'd fallow sorry?" Black star mumbled "I told you to stay out of it!" She hissed ~monster~ Blackstar looked down at his phone "soul" he growled answering it and moving away from Maka and Tsubaki "Yo what up?" Black star said I looked at Tsubaki "I'm sure the music will change" she said "why is it him though? I shouldn't be drawn to that music!" She hissed at Tsubaki "I'm... with her now" Blackstar said handing the phone to Maka "I don't want that" She stop "Tsubaki do you hear it?" Tsubaki's eyes grew wide "you can hear it threw the phone?" Blackstar put soul on speaker "y-you can't?" Maka looked shocked as both Tsubaki and Blackstar shock their heads "hear what?" Soul asked threw the phone "soul music, assassin's that have a completely trained ear can hear something called soul music, every breathing living thing has its own, Maka hears your louder then anyone's and she doesn't know why" Tsubaki said to soul "soul music? Never heard of it" soul said "very few people know about it Maka was born with the ability me and Tsubaki had to train ourselves, it's rare to know about it and hard to do it not many people can..." Blackstar said "fuck just come here already... don't bring Patti her music irritates me." Maka said "where are you" "DWMA presidential quarters. Angel of Darkness apartment" Tsubaki said and then the line went dead

Chapter 3  
9 years ago  
"Wow your music is so pretty! My name's Maka" she held out her hand "hi I'm Tsubaki, how old are you?" She asked shaking her hand "I just turned 8 " she smiled "oh me too!" The girl squealed "you're so pretty you must have guys all over you!" Maka said "Yea sometimes I just walk away" she blushed "you're like a black widow, so pretty yet so deadly." "I'm not deadly?" "Your music says otherwise though and the music is never wrong!" The green eyed girl stomped "music what music?" Tsubaki asked "your soul music dummy!" The girl laughed "soul music what's that?" "My papa said it's the music your soul plays only powerful assassins can use it" "ASSASSINS?!" The girl nearly screamed "yup and you have assassin blood in you see beautiful and deadly like a black widow" the girl smiled "ok then just call me the black widow" Tsubaki said smiling "wanna be friends?" "Sure" Tsubaki said the green eyed girl gripped her ears an screamed "what's wrong?" Tsubaki looked worried "that girl her music it hurts me" tears rolled down her face... 

Present  
"Why don't you like Patti... Why doesn't she like you?" Soul asked sitting on Maka's chair "her music bothers me; hurt my ears kind of" Maka said starting at soul "so what is this soul music?" Soul asked "fallow me" she said and the three followed her Maka stop "she fallowed you. Blackstar go do something about her" Maka said "once you're in the black room you won't hear her anymore" Blackstar complained but left to find the owner of the crappy music he heard it too but it didn't hurt him he didn't understand why it hurt Maka. Maka soul and Tsubaki walked to the black room a piano Sat in the middle the floors were black and red tile with red curtains "wow this room is amazing" soul said "not to sound creepy but it's yours." Maka said "my what?" "Your room... the music your soul plays is a piano and its dark and mysterious like the room... this is also the only room no one's music can enter no one's but yours" Maka explained as soul walked over to the piano and sat down "I haven't played this for years" soul mumbled and started to play the notes matched his soul to me "there different?" Tsubaki "nope that's the music I hear" Tsubaki was shocked she hears different music but Maka already knew the difference and that she could hear the music no one else could. This soul music was deeper before Maka could explain farther the door slammed open

a scream stopped my playing I turned in panicked to Maka on the floor screaming Patti at the door "I told you to stay away from her!" Patti screamed "shit" Blackstar came running behind Patti and looked over to Maka "Patti leave you're hurting her." Blackstar said "I'm not leaving without my boyfriend" Patti hissed "and her? Fuck her." Patti said almost spitting on Maka in disgust "boyfriend?" Blackstar looked at me and I blushed a little "no I get it! Maka hears her soul screaming for someone..." Blackstar said remembering Maka doesn't hear the same music as he does "it's unhappy," Tsubaki said Patti looked confused "so...someone else's soul... should...be ...screaming...to...to..get..ther...they make better music..." Maka said trying to not blow up from pain blood dripped from her ear her eyes screamed in pain but I couldn't hear anything except music a soft sweet melody I said at the piano and played the first piece and finished with the music I could hear the moved together perfectly two


	2. Welcome Back

2 years today. She thought looking over at her sleeping boyfriend. She got out of bed unable to sleep. She walked to Soul's vacant room quietly opening the door she had only slept in here a few times the first month he was gone and when she had nightmares last year on this day she stayed at black*stars. She felt save in here like he was still there by her side. She laid in Soul's bed a tear falling onto his pillow the smell of him was over whelming see decided to go to the black room. Closing her eyes once see opened then again the devil was there smiling "how have you been Maka have you found Soul yet? How long has it been?" The demon asked "2 years today" she mumbled walking over to the piano she had taken up lessons to feel closer to soul when he was gone. She never told silver, her boyfriend he would have just been upset and she knew it. So she only played when he was away or in the black room with the demon

\- they're going to be mad at me. I took and deep breath and knocked on black*star door Tsubaki answered "S- Soul?" She said in shock "hey" I said weakly. "Where have you been it's been 2 years!" She said I saw Black*star anger in his eyes when they reached mine "I went to see Wes" I lied "liar" Black*star hissed "Maka asked him he never heard from you. You made her cry. What were you thinking just leaving like that?" He said his voice rising. She cried over me? Why? "I want to fix what I messed up. Can you take me to her, I can't face her alone" I said knowing I sounded pathetic. Black*star grumbled but grabbed his keys "I'll be back babe" he said kissing Tsubaki and heading to their car. "This is yours" he said handing me the key I gave him the night I left with a note we approached the apartment Blackstar looked at me with pity in his eyes "I'm giving you a fair warning silver isn't the nicest of people" he said "silver?" I asked "yea Maka's boyfriend, what did you think she would spend 2 whole years crying? It took all of us 7 months to stop her and a lot of alcohol from crying the whole first month she locked herself in your room. Then the next 6 she spent looking for you. Until she ran into silver he helped her when you left her. If you hurt her again Kidd and I will not hesitate to hurt you." He said so calm we got out an walked to the apartment we walked in it was quite I glanced to her room the door was open and only one person lay in the bed you could see their hair, it was a dark brown. "She probably in your room" Blackstar said looking at the bed I walked to the closed door I could hear music but not from the room from my soul she was in the black room the music faded as he walked into his room her green eyes looking straight at his red she screamed waking the guy in her room "Maka?!" He yelled starting to run but Blackstar stopped him "she's fine just give her a second" I heard him say "what's going on?" He said angrily "s- soul?" Tears streamed down her face she walked past him looking at Blackstar and silver "can you two please leave?" She asked voice weak "Maka what's going on?"

-I glanced at Blackstar "take him to your house and explain" I was on the edge of killing someone I knew this was going to be a fight I had so much anger in me Blackstar nodded "silver you know I wouldn't leave her alone if I knew she was in danger this is something she has to deal with on her own please let her" Blackstar said and silver gave in he knew Blackstar was like a brother to her silver got the shit beat outta him when they first had sex and threaten to kill him if he ever hurt her. They left leaving soul and Maka he was so quiet her anger burned her "Maka" soul said pitting a hand on her shoulder she slapped it away "2 years. 2 fucking years you left me without a word just got up and left. Do you know what I went through? How hard it was to pick up the pieces of my life without you? I cried every night I barely slept I worried you were hurt. You promised to stay by my side you lied." _She worried that much "yeah looks like it." I said sarcastically "at least he was there when I needed him the most you left me alone." Tear crawled down her cheek "why did you come back? Why did you leave?" She asked I sat on my bed and took a deep breath "I was afraid. I was falling I didn't think you would accept me, that you wouldn't love me back, even if you did I didn't deserve you; you were too good for me too smart too pretty too perfect. It scared me I couldn't face you knowing that I wasn't good enough, knowing you deserve better. But I couldn't live without you, I was killing myself slowly my angel was gone because I was stupid. When I went to bed I could hear this song calling me calling my soul longing for me to follow it but I couldn't move I couldn't face you after I left you so I drank I fault enemies and I hoped they would slices me into pieces so I could stop hurting you. That was all I was good for hurting people" I said looking at the floor crying was so uncool but I missed her so much I never realized the song came from her playing when did she even learn to play and she was in the black room. "How often do you go to the dark room and when did you learn to play? I heard the same song when I walked into the house." I asked  
_he could hear me playing? "I took lessons a while ago I never told silver, I couldn't take the disappointment of not giving up on you so I only played where no one could hear it or so I thought." I said "I can't handle this with you soul. This is your house you are welcome to stay as long as you want but I have changed and I learned to forget you I fooled my heart into believing I never loved you that you never existed. And now your back what did you expect for life to stop when you left and start where we left off?" I added his eyes showed how sad he was "I'm sorry I know how you feel." "You know how I feel?! I spent months searching for you nights crying for you I wanted you to come back so bad but you never did now when I finally have my life straight you show up." He got up he was so close to he wiped away a tear falling from my eye and he kissed me I pushed him back and slapped him in his face and ran to my room slamming my door. My phone buzzed with a text from silver "you good? If he tries anything I'll rip him to shreds" I shoved my head in my pillow what so I do know.

_shit I didn't mean to kiss her. My face burned from her hand I laid back in my bed and I sighed I had time to fix this and I was determined even if it meant beating the shit outta some low life guy who was I kidding he was there for her when I wasn't I already lied to her. I was screwed the minute I left death city. But I still could play dirty maybe get her jealous I grabbed my phone Black*star had already knew what would happen and had a message waiting for me to read "see you at the bar with the girls and Kidd?" "On my way" I tested back. I got up and opened my suit case the first thing was a neckless I had bought for Maka I placed it on my dresser to give to her later and then I grabbed some clothes an got changed leaving the room I knocked on Maka's door "I'm going out with every one later" I said she was quiet.

_I heard the front door open and close he left. I wonder how long he will stay. Silver told me he was going to the bar with everyone so I knew he would talk to Soul a knock was on my door "Maka?" Tsubaki's voice filled the room "come in" I said turning to face the door "hey, are you ok?" She asked sitting next to me "yea just a little shaken I can't believe it's him I don't know what to do now" "well do you still love him?" "Yes but I also love silver" I said "then let them decide if soul wants you he will try everything to get you back but I would play super hard to get make him jealous show him what he missed out on." Tsubaki had such a dark side but she was right "come on we are going to go to the bar" I said grabbing clothes it was later then I thought maybe 5pm when we left _"welcome back Soul" Liz hugged him tightly before going back to Kidd's side "sup man" Kidd added with a fist pump "Sooooul" Patti grabbed me every one changed so much the guys were more buff the girls toned Liz looked... bigger. "So you're the famous Soul huh you don't look that special to me" a guy snickered at me he had purple eyes an dark brown hair his hair was so long it covered most of his face "You got room to talk" I said back coldly "let's get this party started!" Blackstar yelled chugging down alcohol like water. Silver looked at me coldly. "What?" I growled "I don't care what Maka says I don't want you anywhere near her got it" "why are you afraid she'll leave you for me" I said "why would he need to worry about that?" Maka appeared next to him and put her arm around his waist and he moved his arm to rest on his shoulder "things are going to get very interesting aren't they" Liz asked Kidd "serves him right he left her" Kidd said. Silver looked at me with an evil smile. I eventually found my way over to some sets as I watched Maka dance and kiss silver every five minutes "hey," Patti was sitting next to me "it hurts doesn't it, Hm, to love someone but not being able to have them" she said I looked at her, her eyes fallowed Kidd and Liz "only if you let it. " I said but she was right it hurt and it hurt bad I took another shot "he told me I was too young and then he got her pregnant" Patti said "this is the first time I've seen them since they look happy together" "even though they know your hurting" I finished her sentence "yeah, hey soul?" "Yea?" "What was it like to run around the world? Isn't Brazil pretty" I almost checked on my drink "how did you?" "I saw you when you noticed us you vanished, I wish you hadn't cause I would have stayed with you instead of here it sucks watching then" "the world was pretty cool but I couldn't help but feel like something was missing every girl I saw talked to dated it wasn't her and it ripped me apart even if I couldn't have her I can settle for being near her" _he watched us like a hawk all night. Silver and I went home before him "you are just going to let him stay here?! Did you even bother to ask me or where you thinking I wouldn't fucking notice!" Silver yelled "it's his home too I can't kick him out!" I shouted back "he hurt you, and you're just going to forgive him!" "Is it your place to decide?" "Maka, you were so close to death because of him and he's just going to do it again over and over!" "Don't say that he's not a bad person, I'm sure he had his reasons" I said a little more calmly "it's me or him you choose" "don't do this to me please" tear feel from my face I ran out the door only to ram into soul he had heard everything I ran past him leaving him and silver I went to the park _Silver looked at me as I grabbed my keys "you know you're so worried about losing her, that your suffocating her" I said to silver "you listen here, I want you gone. Stay away from her. Or I'll hunt you down" I laughed as a scythe came at me I easily blocked it "that makes sense she would pick another scythe. Too bad I'm a death scythe and it's my house too and if you ever make her cry again I won't hesitate to hurt you" "what about you?" A grin grew on my face "I will never leave her alone again, and I won't let anyone hurt her I'll fallow her everywhere she goes" I said leaving I knew where she was. I pulled up to the park she sat shivering I walked over to her and wrapped my coat around her and pulled her into a hug. She cried all night "I'm sorry, I left but I promise you I will never leave you alone again. I won't let anyone hurt you even if you never want me or tell me to leave I will always be there close bye."


	3. the dog house

soul sighed when he heard the prisons alarm go off telling all of the prisoner's that their capturer was coming in to the holding cells "got a new roommate eater, and she's a feisty one." soul opened his red eyes to be face to face with the boss. Soul did a one over of the girl glaring at the boss 'if looks could kill' soul thought "what she here for? kidnapping kids now?" soul said "her fathers owes us money and bailed, so she's mine. but this bitch needs to be house trained apparently." his eyes shifted to the boss "spirit really fucked up, giving up his daughter for some gambling money." soul retorted. The boss snickered and looked back to the girl "welcome to the dog house, bitch" he said before leaving. Soul waited till his capturer left before looking back to girl sitting on the floor.

soul sighed and got up making his way to the girl. Her eyes widened as she tried to back up from him but only ran into the wall "I'm the least of your problems, Albarn." soul said as he crouched drown to be eye leave with her. he removed the gag that was around her mouth "turn around" soul commanded but she didn't move soul shrugged "fine then stay the way you are the cuffs hurt after a while. she bowed her head in defeat and turned around to face the wall allowing Soul to remove the cuffs. Soul cringed when he saw the blood seeping from her small wrist. once he took them off Maka turned back to face him. "thanks but I don't need your help anymore, Evans" soul cringed at his name "its eater in here, and stop acting like you know what you're doing, fighting those guys can get you beaten, raped, or even killed." soul said "only one more level to go then huh" she hissed. "how many others are here?" she asked voice quieter "this is a new house just us 2, he has 5 houses that I have been too, each house has 2 ta 3 'dogs' in it." Soul replied with a shrug.

that was the first night Maka was here. She cried that night. I held her close as she cried I watched her harden herself into stone. It's been 2 days since then. Soul sat patiently watching Maka try to fight her way out. She was thrown to the ground just as she hit the ground the boss straddled her and then cuffed her hands. The boss then pulled her up by her pigtail pushing her into the wall "that's it!" he yelled hooking the cuffs to the wall with ease her feet barely touched the ground. but she wasn't giving up she kicked him hard in the dick he moaned and fell to the floor. Beady black eyes met with crimson eyes. "hit her" he ordered Soul stilled at the command "Eater I'm talking to you. hit her now!" soul got up and walked over to Maka he watched her eye widen in fear. closing his own eyes, he threw a punch. Maka closed her eyes while she waited for the pain.

the punch never made contact, Maka peeked one eye open "eater are you disobeying me? should I remind you, that you are worthless, that I can kill you, do you not value this life of yours." the boss said "I can't do it" soul growled "I just can't." the boss sighed "if you left her down. I will kill you and her." the boss said before leaving. soul sat on the ground and growled he hated this shit. "you know you are never going to win. just stop fighting him." soul said both their heads shot to the cell doors when they heard them open again the boss threw something at soul "get dressed we have company." he said before leaving with the cell door open.

(Maka's p.o.v)

I watched soul undress in front of me I could see the scars that ran down his back his arms even his legs. they were everywhere his left leg was at an odd angle indicating it was once broken and that it never healed properly "take a picture it will last longer" soul growled I felt the blush creep up my face "all those scars, how long have you been here?" I asked now looking at my dangling feet "a long time I wasn't prefect Evans material, so my parents sent me here to settle a debt instead of paying for it. the first night I was here the boss broke my leg to get me to stop fighting with him, I never fault him again, the other scars are from his clients, coworkers, cell mates, dog fights and other things, its cruel living here, stay on his good side, if he likes you enough he won't hurt you, he may fuck you but other than that he won't hurt you." soul said before he exited the cell "he looks good in a suit." I whispered then mentally slapped myself. 'being a type of sex slave? that won't do, eater knows this place pretty well maybe I can convince him to escape maybe we can even save some of the others if he remembers the houses, if I got to convince the boss to let me clean for him maybe I could even get my hands on important documents. if I'm going do any of this I better start playing nice, god I hope this doesn't back fire.'

(normal pov)

Maka continued to work out her plan till a scream brought her to reality. she knew the voice that screamed it was souls they were torching him up there. Maka held her breath and waited for what felt like hours till the boss threw soul onto the ground of the cell. "that will teach you to disobey me twice in one day, and you can let her down when you and walk again" the boss said as he walked over to Maka. his hand touched her waste and slid under her shirt black eyes never left her green ones 'he's looking for something in me, holy shit he's looking to see if I've given up or if I still have fight in me.' Maka thought but she didn't fight back she let him fuck her with his fingers. she wanted to get on his good side. she closed her eyes and pretended it was someone else; someone she loved.

once the boss finally left after giving soul a hard kick to the stomach, soul took the last bit of strength he had to craw over to Maka "put your feet on my shoulders and push up so the cuff come off the hook, I'm too weak to catch you but it's not a far fall nothing will break you may just get a scrap." soul said as he laid his back on the wall. Maka did what he asked and pushed off his shoulders she was meet with the floor a few seconds later "come here" soul commanded and she listened she watched as he undid her cuffs with a bobby pin. as soon as her cuffs were off her hands were on soul "where are you hurt.?" she asked but then saw his legs. "he broke both of them one for not hitting you and one leg for not... doing as his guest asked." soul said "please don't take this the wrong was but I'm taking off your pants to help you" Maka said as her hands made it to his button and zipper.

once his pants were off she took her shirt off and ripped it five times the one piece she balled up "open your mouth, this is so you don't bite your tongue off okay." she said and soul complied and bit into the fabric. she carefully pushed his leg bone into place tying one piece of her shirt to hold the bone in place and the other piece to help stop the bleeding that was pouring from his leg. she did the same thing to the other leg. when she was done she took the piece of her shirt out of his mouth. "I'm going to escape" she whispered and soul chuckled "good luck he will kill you before you even step on the ground "no I know how I'm going to get both of us out of here, I just need to build a trust with him" Maka said "he trust no one. Just pray you dad pays up." Soul said before closing his eyes to drift off to sleep.


End file.
